<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dominance by Jld71</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718067">Dominance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71'>Jld71</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMPC [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Ring, Dominant Sam, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive Dean, Top Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In their relationship, Sam shows his dominance over Dean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMPC [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dominance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.</p><p>Beta: jerzcaligrl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corners of Sam’s lips quirked up into a sly smirk as he slid across the seat in the Impala, moving closer to Dean. He rested his left hand on Dean’s thigh, feeling Dean’s muscles flex and then relax under his touch. He rubbed his hand over Dean’s jean-clad thigh and then clamped his hand down on it when Dean began to fidget, stopping him from further movement. It was a silent command Dean had learned to obey. Moving his hand once Dean remained still, he brushed his fingers over Dean’s inner thigh and then licked his lips as Dean moaned from that slight touch. He had to admit, he loved the sounds he could coax from Dean. He trailed his fingers along Dean’s inner thigh one more time before placing his hand back on Dean’s thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gave a soft moan, he was so hard, had been since last night, and Sam refused to let him come. No, the sadistic bastard had fucked him, taking him to the edge of orgasming and then slapped a cock ring on him last night, cutting him off from getting off - literally and figuratively! He had bitten his bottom lip nearly raw as a way to stop himself from protesting. He had learned the hard way to never question Sam’s intentions, having found himself bare-assed, bent over Sam’s thighs, with Sam’s large hand spanking his ass red until Sam had decided that he had learned his lesson. Begging Sam for release was useless. His pleas would have only ended with Sam edging him all night long with no relief in sight for him. He took what Sam gave him without complaints or questions. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> since their sexual relationship had started. It was something that had just developed naturally between them. He was the dominant one when they were on a hunt, working a job to kill the thing that went bump in the night, but when it was just the two of them, behind closed doors or in the Impala, he was submissive to Sam. He started to turn to look at Sam, only to stop when he heard Sam’s authoritative voice speaking to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep your eyes on the road, Dean,” Sam commanded as his fingers trailed along Dean’s thigh, working over his hip until he reached the button of Dean’s jeans. He popped the button, stopping a moment to listen as Dean sucked in a breath before slowly dragging down the zipper. “Don’t make a sound,” he instructed as he worked his fingers between hard denim and the soft fabric of Dean’s boxers in order to get to what he wanted, Dean’s hard and throbbing cock. He turned his head to take in the sight before him. Dean’s hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. His normally pale skin was flushed and he had his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth in an attempt to remain silent. “You’re still so hard. I like you like this, knowing I did this to you. I like knowing you don’t get to come until I give you permission to. You want to come, don't you?” He waited to see if Dean would disobey him by answering his question. He hummed in satisfaction when Dean remained silent. He needed to praise Dean for that, knowing in the past, it had been so damn hard for Dean to remain silent. “Good boy, Dean, staying silent, following my instructions. I asked you a question, but I didn’t give you permission to speak.” For that, he’d need to reward Dean, later when they weren’t driving. He worked his fingers lower so his fingertips were able to graze over the head of Dean’s cock. He rubbed his thumb over the already sensitive head. “Would you like me to suck you off? Or, would you prefer that I jack you off? Better yet, how about I have you pull over so I can bend you over the hood of the car and fuck you?” He felt Dean’s cock twitch in interest against his hand and he rubbed along the shaft until his fingers touched the leather of the cock ring Dean was still wearing. He smiled again when Dean remained silent, but he wanted to hear Dean’s answer. “This time, Dean, you may answer me, but keep your eyes on the road. What do you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything, Sam, anything you want to do to me,” Dean breathed out, trying not to beg for Sam to do everything to him he had just described.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pity, you’re still wearing the cock ring and I’m not in the mood to remove it just yet,” Sam responded in a dark voice. He stilled his own movements, cupping Dean’s erection and being content to sit there like that as he watched Dean trying to keep himself in line. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face as the satisfaction filled him knowing Dean was submitting to him, to what he wanted and only what he chose to give to Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean fought back the moan threatening to escape his lips from Sam’s touch. He wanted Sam to do anything he wanted to him. He was so damn needy. He didn’t care if Sam jacked him off, had him coming in his pants like a fucking teenager, just as long as he got some relief. He sucked in a deep breath, doing his best to quiet his hammering heart as he tried to keep his focus on driving and not his aching, rock hard cock or Sam’s hand between his legs. Sam speaking to him in a low, dark voice, recounting the start to their day wasn’t helping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love having you down on your knees, with your lips spread open on my cock. You like that too, don’t you? Do you like when I fuck your mouth? I loved having you between my legs this morning, fucking your mouth, chocking you on my cock. I loved seeing how you struggled to breathe when I hit the back of your throat, how you looked up at me with those wide green eyes, tears threatening to spill past wet lashes as you tried to blink them away. Loved how you moaned as you sucked me off, swallowing my come, not letting a single drop spill.” He gave Dean’s cock a squeeze before withdrawing his hand, leaving Dean’s jeans undone.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean took another deep breath as he shuddered from the loss of Sam’s warm hand on him. He felt the cool air on his exposed skin, but made no move to cover up. Sam hadn’t said anything, hadn’t given him permission to do anything other than remain quiet and stay focused on his driving. God, all he wanted was to reach down and remove the cock ring, and let Sam fist him until he had an orgasm, or he’d do it himself. Either worked for him and he knew it wouldn’t take him long for him to come. But he remained silent, he wouldn’t speak, he wouldn’t question Sam. He remained motionless, keeping his hands on the steering wheel as he drove, not daring to touch himself or redo his jeans. He knew if he made a move without Sam’s permission, he’d be made to pay for it; whether Sam kept him wearing the cock ring while he fucked him, or reddening his ass and then fucking him, and neither scenario would end with Sam letting him come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam pulled back, settling against the seat and the door of the Impala as he watched Dean. A sly smile danced over his lips as he took in his fill of Dean looking so good, so needy, and he liked that he had that effect on him. He couldn’t wait to see how long Dean lasted being hard, wearing a cock ring without permission to come. Really, he was surprised he had lasted this long already, knowing it had been several hours since he had fucked Dean, and even then he hadn’t let him come. “How much longer do you think you can hold out? An hour, another day? How long before you beg me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean couldn’t suppress the shudder that wracked his body at the thought of Sam possibly making him wait another hour, let alone another day. That was just being cruel as far as he was concerned. He bit his bottom lip in order to keep himself quiet. He knew Sam was doing everything he could to get him to slip up, and he was determined not to let that happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam had to admit that he admired Dean’s determination to follow his commands to remain silent and keep his eyes on the road. That was impressive, especially since Dean tended to be brash and impatient and known for rushing headfirst into situations without thinking. To have Dean as his submissive was an honor when he really thought about it. Dean was strong, he was the ultimate alpha male, never showing weakness, never giving up his control, except with him. And, in Sam’s eyes, that made Dean perfect in every way. Thinking about that, he could feel himself getting hard. He licked his lips and then palmed himself as the desire to be inside Dean, to fuck him until Dean was screaming his name as he was finally allowed to come, rose within him, beginning to consume him. “Dean, you need to get us home. I want to fuck you. I need to fuck you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a word to Sam, Dean pressed his right foot against the gas pedal, giving the Impala’s engine more gas, propelling them down the highway toward the bunker. Once he parked the Impala inside the garage, he waited for Sam’s instructions, not daring to move from the car until Sam had given him permission to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouldering open the passenger’s door, Sam glanced back at Dean to see him still sitting behind the wheel. As he stood to his full height, he leaned back inside. “Get out of the car, go to our bedroom. I want you undressed and waiting for me,” Sam commented before he closed his door and stalked off into the bunker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting out of the car, Dean made his way to their bedroom. As he stepped over the threshold, he began undressing, carefully moving his boots out of the way so they wouldn’t be in Sam’s way when he walked in. He picked up his discarded clothing, tossing it into their hamper and then moved to the side of the bed to stand and wait for Sam. He could feel his breathing quickening as he waited for Sam. He closed his eyes, resting his chin against his chest, taking deep, even breaths in an attempt to calm himself as his anticipation kicked up. When he heard the door open and Sam’s footsteps approach, he opened his eyes and raised his head to meet Sam’s stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam slowly pushed open the door to their room and stood there, taking in the hard planes of Dean’s flushed body. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled down Dean’s body to see that his chest was heaving, his nipples were hard, just like his cock, which was jutting out from his body with the help of the cock ring. “Beautiful, and all mine,” Sam husked as he met Dean’s green eyes. He crossed the room coming to stand in front of Dean. He placed his hands on Dean’s hips, turning him so they stood with Dean’s back to his chest. He pulled Dean close to him, rubbing his jean-clad cock against Dean’s naked ass. “I’m going to fuck you. It’s going to be a hard fuck when I do. And, if you’re good, I might let you come.” He let go of Dean, stepping away from him as he pulled his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor, followed by him kicking off his jeans as he finished undressing. He reached out and trailed his fingers down Dean’s back, ending with giving his ass a hard slap just to see if Dean would make a sound. To his amazement, Dean didn’t yelp or even grunt. “Turn around, get on your knees and get me hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean clenched his ass cheeks as Sam’s large hand connected with his ass and he bit his bottom lip to suppress the yelp threatening to escape him. Listening to Sam’s baritone voice issuing him a command, he turned around, and sank to his knees. He opened his mouth as Sam guided his cock past his lips and heard him groan as he began to run his tongue around the head of Sam’s cock before sucking him down. Hollowing his cheeks, and bobbing his head, he worked Sam to full hardness, only stopping when Sam pulled out with a wet pop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get on the bed, Dean. I want you up on your knees, grab onto the headboard and don’t let go,” Sam stated and then watched as Dean scrambled onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently, Dean did as instructed, grabbed onto the headboard and waited for Sam’s next command. He felt the bed dip as Sam joined him, but kept himself looking forward, staring at the headboard and the wall. He heard the sound of the cap to the bottle of lube being opened and then felt one of Sam’s large hands on his back and then Sam’s other was delving between the globes of his ass, making him shudder involuntarily when Sam’s slick fingers rubbed around his hole. He sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth when Sam pushed a finger into him, slowly working him open until he could take three of Sam’s fingers easily. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on his chest as Sam fucked him with his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Sam worked three fingers into Dean’s hole, he pressed himself against Dean’s warm body. “God, you’re always so tight,” he groaned. “No matter how many times I fuck you.” He knew based on just his size, not only should he work Dean open on four fingers, but he should use more lube, he just couldn’t. He loved to hear the whimpers he forced out of Dean when he pushed into him, and he loved how tight Dean’s ass was around his hard cock. Just thinking about getting balls deep in Dean’s ass made him impossibly harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam kissed along Dean’s neck, until he reached his earlobe, stopping only to suck it in between his teeth. He paused for a moment before biting down on it, hoping that would get a response from Dean, only for Dean to remain silent. Letting go of Dean’s earlobe, he licked at the abused skin before beginning to whisper into Dean’s ear. “Maybe next time I’ll fist you. Would you like that? Feeling my hand in you, opening you to take more of me?” He listened to Dean’s breathing, noticing how his breath hitched in his throat at the mere mention of doing that. “You wouldn’t stop me, would you?” He waited to see if Dean would answer him. When he didn’t, he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair only to curl them through the strands, wrapping his fingers around Dean’s short hair and pulled his head back. “Answer me, Dean,” he hissed into Dean’s ear before biting down on his earlobe again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s head rolled to the side as it rested on Sam’s shoulder. He tried to focus on Sam’s words. He felt a tendril of fear at the thought of Sam actually fisting him. Would he like that? Honestly, he had no idea, but he was sure that wasn’t the answer Sam wanted to hear. “I want whatever you want, Sam. My body belongs to you,” he admitted and then bit down on his bottom lip before he begged Sam to let him come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good answer,” Sam husked out as he withdrew his fingers, only to replace them with his slicked cock. He groaned as he pushed into Dean’s tight ass and bottomed out. He grabbed Dean tightly by the hips, knowing his grip would most likely leave bruises on Dean’s fair skin. He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips at that thought, of Dean wearing his mark. With his possessiveness for Dean rising, he pulled out, leaving just the tip of his cock splitting Dean open before he slammed back into Dean. He set up a brutal pace as he thrust into Dean, not giving him a moment to catch his breath. “I want to hear you scream my name,” Sam husked out and then bit down on the soft skin of Dean’s shoulder, causing him to yelp in surprise. He decided to let that little slip up go, knowing he wasn’t being fair to Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling himself nearing his own release, Sam pulled out of Dean. “On your back,” Sam instructed as he manhandled Dean into the position he wanted him in before slamming back into Dean. He reached out with his left hand, using it to hike Dean’s right leg around his waist, giving him more leverage to thrust into Dean’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean slammed his head down against the pillow as Sam slammed into him. He heard Sam telling him he was allowed to be as vocal as he wanted to be now. “Sam!” Dean screamed as Sam gripped his throbbing cock. He ached with the need to come. Just from that touch alone, he could be coming, if Sam removed the cock ring. He let out a needy groan as Sam fisted him while his cock was still trapped by the thing staving off his release.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come?” Sam growled into Dean’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Sam,” he panted as Sam slammed into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beg, Dean. I want to hear you beg me to let you come.” Sam could feel his own orgasm working its way through his body and he wanted Dean to come when he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Sam, please let me come,” Dean panted out in between Sam’s hard thrusts. “Please Sam!” he begged as Sam hit his prostate, making him see stars. “Sam, please . . .” he managed to get out as Sam released him from the cock ring. His back arched off the bed as he came, the force of finally being able to have his release caused his vision to white out. He didn’t fight against it, letting himself slip into the blissful darkness his organism provided. He stirred on the bed. Feeling a hand gently caressing his cheek, he started to sit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it easy,” Sam said in a low voice when he saw Dean attempting to sit up. He gave him a soft smile when he saw Dean’s green eyes looking up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S . . . Sam, what . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You blacked out. You were out for about ten minutes.” He saw the surprised look on Dean’s face. “I guess it was one hell of an orgasm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean huffed in acknowledgment. Sam had been right about that, it definitely had been one hell of an orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam settled next to Dean, pulled up the blanket to cover their naked bodies, and took Dean into his arms, knowing Dean needed his care and comfort more than anything else at the moment. “Love you,” he said as he kissed the side of Dean’s face. “Get some rest. I’ll be right here with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning his head so he was able to meet Sam’s eyes, Dean offered him a sleepy smile. “Love you, too,” he acknowledged as he drifted off to sleep in Sam’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Art by: jdl71/jld71</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>